Maxwell "Go-win" Red-Axe
History Descendant of the not so legendary Dorn Red-Axe. Maxwell was raised to hate light magic like his parents and grandparents before him. Maxwell was told countless stories of how light magic only caused trouble for their family. Maxwell never understood the hate of light magic his parents tried to instill in him. In school Maxwell only learned of the good that has come from great users of light magic like the Grand Paladins. In a spot of teenage rebellion Maxwell planned to join the Paladin Order to see for himself weather or not his parents had been lying to him this whole time about light magic. Maxwell left in the night as so his parents wouldn’t know where he had gone. Maxwell also borrowed a few treasures from his family to ensure that the order would take him in including a magic lute, trumpet, and crossbow. To his surprise the Grand Paladin Order was very different from what he had been told. Maxwell soon joined and got assigned a group to explore a far away forest for a strange large wolf that terrorizing nearby villagers. His group contained 3 others Lillian Goodwin, Emmanuel Thrush-Brush, and Vivi Sharp. It was on this mission that Maxwell and Lilian first met. The hunt for the wolf was long and painful in the winter months of cold nights made a little less cold. When the group had finally tracked the wolf to the cave. They camped at the entrance knowing it was too dangerous to enter an unknown cave also that the wolf would have to leave for food or water eventually. They setup a trap to make it easier. When the wolf left it’s home to walk into the trap it became enraged at the attempt to capture it and tore the netting with ease and charged the closest person Maxwell. It was in this fight with sword and shield equipped that Maxwell learned of the the pain of battle the wolf soon tackled him and ripped into his helpless body protecting his vitals Maxwell’s hand was ripped out thrown into the soft snow next to him painting it with blood. Maxwell was saved my his companions in the order when they flanked the wolf that was focused on him. A number of well placed strikes and spells defeated the wolf. Left on the ground bleeding was Maxwell his only hope was the Light magic user Lillian Goodwin who knew a few healing spells. It was only enough to stop the river of blood from the stump of an arm he had left. Maxwell recovered from the attack thanks to Lilian and he now owned in part his life thanks to her light magic. Injured they all returned to the Grand Paladin Order. Determined to repay debt he spent the last of his money on a patchwork job from a crafty gnome to “fix” his arm so he could fight again. Maxwell developed his own fighting style out of necessity. He couldn’t rely on heavy armor to protect him he had to be quicker and faster than his foes. Counting the seconds before every attack he could land a critical attack on almost any foe. Maxwell recovered and ready to fight again joined any mission Lilian was in. It was in these many missions that they got to know each other better and got married. In tradition they each gave each other a necklace. They gave each other a locket with the other’s picture inside. Maxwell took on the much more esteemed name of the Goodwin’s. That was until that fatal battle that took Lilian’s life. Maxwell drowned in grief, regret, and depression that he couldn’t save her. Maxwell sought the magic of light to make him forget her. That was the only way for Maxwell to move on and repay the even larger dept to the Goodwin family name he now owed to himself for failing to protect her. He returned to his old family name Red-Axe after the light magic procedure was finished. Maxwell now serves the Goodwin family only knowing that he must account for a incident that he no longer remembers. Maxwell was left with all his memories of Lilian all locked way in his mind the only key was the locket left hanging from his neck forever closed. Personality Sad and somber. Relationships Rocky with the Goodwin Family but improving Character Inventory Category:Characters